


Exposure

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-24
Updated: 2004-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Written for Schala on President's Day





	Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Something across the way catches his eye, and Lex is momentarily distracted from the jumble of reports and memos that clutter his desk. Ah, yes, Clark must have heard something … bring Superman out of hiding. Lex has positioned his desk in his office at the LexCorp Tower so that he can see directly into Clark’s favorite “getaway space” at the Daily Planet, thus saving Clark the trouble of calling to let him know he’ll be late for dinner.

 

But why on earth is he still standing there? Usually all Lex can see is a blur followed by Superman flying away. Instead, Clark has stopped after removing his tie, and appears to be looking right at Lex, trying to catch his eye. After a few moments, he ever-so-slowly unbuttons his white dress shirt, pausing between each button to look back up. Lex drops the report he was reading. Next, Clark pushes the shirt off his shoulders and tosses it behind an air conditioning unit to his left. Lex forgets how to blink. Clark’s hands slide beneath his cotton undershirt and, taking an agonizingly long time, he removes it and flips it back to land on top of his shirt. Lex is drooling a little now, but he can’t help it. Clark smirks and winks, then brushes his hands across his belt buckle. By the time he finally unfastens it, Lex is leaning forward in his chair, his head cradled in his hands and his eyes still unblinking. The belt joins the shirt and undershirt on the roof. Next, Clark drags the zipper of his pants downward then stands for a moment, just staring at Lex, almost defiantly. At this, Lex stands up and walks toward the floor-to-ceiling windows that make up his office walls. When Lex reaches the window, Clark carefully slips the pants down and off and sends them flying towards the air conditioning unit. He’s wearing nothing but his black socks, blue cotton boxers and he is holding the tie in his hand. Clark smiles and runs the tie along his broad shoulders, then down his belly and then tosses it aside, as well. Then the socks are finally discarded. Lex watches, holding back a moan, as Clark slides his fingers underneath the waistband of his underwear. “Dear God!” Lex thinks, “he’s not really going to, is he?” He is. He does. Clark Kent is now standing on the roof of the Daily Planet, naked as the day he was born. Lex sits on the floor with a thud.

 

Clark smirks, then becomes the familiar blur and flies off in blue spandex.

 

Later, at home, Lex asks him why the little bout of exhibitionism this afternoon. Clark just smiles, winks, and says, “Well, it was Presidents’ Day, so there wasn’t much of anyone downtown and you looked so bored, so I thought I’d give you a treat.”

 

Lex smiles, takes Clark by the hand, and leads him into the living room to return the favor.


End file.
